


Indirect Confession

by LordOfThePuffs



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Original Work
Genre: Love Letters, Other, haha gay plants go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePuffs/pseuds/LordOfThePuffs
Summary: Dani decides to 'fess up...
Kudos: 1





	Indirect Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Dani is a dandelion-turned-human that me and a discord friend made up (@awkwarddreamer31st on wattpad <3), and Cat is another humanized plant lol.

_'Its fine, it's okay- just give her the letter-'  
  
_Dani hesitated as they reached out to their friend's shoulder. Un-luckily for them, Cat just happened to turn around.

"Oh, hey Dani!" they smiled, pulling the other into a hug that would usually be comforting. Right now though, it was just uncomfortable.

"Uh-hi..um..read this? Please?"   
Dani practically shoved the envelope they were holding into Cat's hands, quickly sprinting away down the school hallway. 

-

They had managed to avoid Cat all day. It was a struggle, especially when they had two classes together, but Dani managed.  
Right now, they were sitting at the park across from the school building, waiting for their friend.   
The letter had asked her to meet Dani at this same spot at the end of the day to give her answer to the question in the letter....

The letter in question had been a confession. Specifically a confession of love. It was mortifying to think of how this one note could ruin their friendship, or take it somewhere new. Dani thought back on what they wrote down, thinking about how they might have written it better, made it less...cheesy.

_Dear Cat,_

_I didn't know how else to tell you but, I like you. I know this sounds like a cheap highschool romance movie but I like-like you, as in more than a friend? But not best friends either? This sounds stupider the more I write down-_

_Look, I wanna hold hands and cuddle and watch movies at 3 am with you like usual, but not as friends. I don't know a good word to call it since we both use they/other pronouns but, I want to do that stuff with you like, as partners.  
You're super pretty, and smart, and you're one of the nicest people I know that aren't my family...you make me really happy  
You can say no, you can say yes, you can say maybe and i'll be okay with it_

_just like,  
please meet me at the park across the school at the end of the day? I'd really like an answer_

_Thank you,_

_Dani (you probably knew that though)_

The more they thought about it, the more they considered just going home and hiding on the couch under some blankets. This was a bad idea, Cat wasn't gonna come, and they probably threw the note away as soon as they sa-

"Dani!" 

The mentioned flower child came back from whatever train of thought they were having and zoned back into the real world. They tensed when they saw it was Cat, holding the letter.

"Hi..."

"Hey..."   
Cat sat on the swing next to Dani's, letter on her lap. "So, about your note..." she said quietly.

Dani braced themselves for whatever came next.

.

.

.

.

.

a kiss?

"Wha-" They looked over at Cat, who had apparently just kissed them on the cheek, and was now fidgeting with a piece of her hair. "What was-"

"I mean," the other started "you said you wanted an answer, right?". They glanced at Dani. Both faces were flushed, Dani staring wide eyed at their frie-... _partner?_

"Are we-"

"If you wanna-"

"I literally gave you a note saying I wanted to-"

"Okay, okay!"  
  
They both laughed and got up from the swings, instantly moving into a hug. Cat nestled their face into the crook of Dani's neck, a habit they'd formed over the course of their friendship. The tension that was present in either body slowly faded as they stood there, just taking in the moment.

"...why do you always do that?" Dani asked quietly, after what felt like forever.

"Do what?" Cat replied. Her voice muffled because of how they were positioned.

"The- the face thing."

"I 'dunno...it just makes me feel safe.."

There was more silence. 

"My mom is gonna freak..." 

Cat giggled, moving to peck the other on the nose. "Well, i'll be right there to help you deal~"


End file.
